Большой Бицепс/Галерея/Сезон 4
Полёт к финишу Bulk Biceps holding rope S4E05.png CMC trying to pull rope from Bulk Biceps S4E05.png Bulk Biceps afraid of a butterfly S4E05.png Радужные водопады Rainbow speaking to Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png Bulk lifting his leg S4E10.png Fluttershy observing S4E10.png Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png Bulk shouting at Fluttershy S4E10.png Rainbow 'I like your attitude, Bulk Biceps' S4E10.png Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png Rainbow 'it's up to the three of us' S4E10.png Rainbow 'remind you how much I' S4E10.png Rainbow correcting herself S4E10.png Bulk 'Bring it on!' S4E10.png Fluttershy looking at Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Pinkie Pie in front of Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy S4E10.png Pinkie Pie cheering with Fluttershy on the floor S4E10.png Pinkie Pie being a cheerleader S4E10.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Fluttershy using a megaphone S4E10.png Bulk shouting P at Pinkie S4E10.png Bulk smiling S4E10.png Bulk 'And after that' S4E10.png Bulk 'in the Equestria Games!' S4E10.png Bulk and Fluttershy hears Applejack's voice S4E10.png Bulk looking at the bettys S4E10.png Applejack, Bulk and Fluttershy eating bettys S4E10.png Rainbow 'Show me what you got!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Flap those wings!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'all four hooves off the ground' S4E10.png Bracing to fly S4E10.png Bulk trying to fly S4E10.png Bulk struggling to fly S4E10.png Rainbow 'while you're up there!' S4E10.png Bulk wheezes S4E10.png Rainbow under Bulk S4E10.png Pinkie Pie 'P is for' S4E10.png Pinkie Pie trying to think of a word S4E10.png Rainbow feeling down S4E10.png Fluttershy struggling S4E10.png Fluttershy under Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I just hope I don't let anypony down' S4E10.png Bulk 'We'll make them proud!' S4E10.png Applejack presents a betty S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk walking S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk setting up a tent S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Right' S4E10.png Bulk shouts 'Yeah!' S4E10.png Pinkie Pie throws confetti S4E10.png Pinkie Pie blowing party hooter S4E10.png Bulk 'Maybe' S4E10.png Rainbow 'let me see you flap it!' S4E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow seeing Bulk flying S4E10.png Bulk grunting while flying S4E10.png Bulk getting hit by a betty S4E10.png Rainbow looking at Bulk S4E10.png Rainbow inserts horseshoe onto Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Fluttershy talking to Bulk S4E10.png Bulk 'Ready!' S4E10.png Fluttershy touches the horseshoe on Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk looking up S4E10.png Rainbow 'And my personal heroes' S4E10.png Rainbow 'maybe you can learn something' S4E10.png Rainbow wants Bulk and Fluttershy to look up S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk sees Soarin falling down S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Fluttershy whispering at Bulk's ear S4E10.png Bulk feeling embarrassed S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Rainbow 'to be at my best' S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps and a butterfly S4E10.png Rainbow encouraging Bulk S4E10.png Bulk stuck in the ring S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I'm ready to take the horseshoe' S4E10.png Bulk transferring horseshoe to Fluttershy S4E10.png Bulk and Fluttershy gets flung away S4E10.png Bulk trying to find Fluttershy S4E10.png Fluttershy stuck behind Bulk's back S4E10.png Bulk can't do wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow 'keep doing your wing-ups' S4E10.png Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy and Bulk together S4E10.png Bulk consuming the bettys S4E10.png Bulk presenting the last betty to Rainbow S4E10.png Rainbow rejects the offer S4E10.png Rainbow rubbing on her belly S4E10.png Bulk bouncing the betty with his muscles S4E10.png Rainbow walking backwards slowly S4E10.png Flower being levitated onto Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk practicing baton pass S4E10.png Fluttershy hits Bulk with horseshoe S4E10.png Bulk Biceps about to cry S4E10.png Bulk Biceps crying S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk hear Rainbow wailing S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow -no way I can fly now- S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk check in on Rainbow S4E10.png Bulk Biceps stuck in door frame S4E10.png Bulk Biceps embarrassed smile S4E10.png Fluttershy telling Rainbow not to worry S4E10.png Fluttershy smiling at Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk found a replacement S4E10.png Fluttershy feeling sorry for Rainbow S4E10.png Fluttershy making a promise S4E10.png Derpy scared in background S04E10.png Fluttershy speaks to Bulk Biceps S04E10.png Derpy looking at dropped flag S4E10.png Mane 5 sitting around looking sad S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps looking sad S4E10.png Derpy shrugging S4E10.png Twilight -is that Rainbow Dash...- S4E10.png Mane 5 looking toward Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow Dash -I feel great because- S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk, and Derpy shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Rainbow Dash feeling guilty S4E10.png Rainbow Dash walking up to Ponyville team S4E10.png Pinkie Pie and Derpy smiling S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Rainbow Dash about to take off S4E10.png Bulk Biceps joins Rainbow and Fluttershy S4E10.png Bulk Biceps finessing through hoop S4E10.png Bulk Biceps through the hoop S4E10.png Bulk Biceps flies toward Fluttershy S4E10.png Bulk Biceps passes baton to Fluttershy S4E10.png Fluttershy fumbles with horseshoe S4E10.png Fluttershy catches the horseshoe S4E10.png Bulk Biceps out of breath S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk hugging Rainbow S4E10.png Ponyville team looking at crowd S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Timekeeper giving medals to Ponyville team S4E10.png Spitfire taps on Rainbow's shoulder S4E10.png Bulk Biceps victorious -YEAH!- S4E10.png Timekeeper taking Ponyville team's photo S4E10.png Group photo S4E10.png Ponyville team photo in friendship journal S4E10.png Будь проще! Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png В плену у вдохновения Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры Ponyville teams training S4E24.png Bulk Biceps lifting weights and Fluttershy S4E24.png Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Bulk Biceps lifting weights -YEAH!- S4E24.png Rainbow Dash -with the possible exception of- S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams go back to training S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png Bulk Biceps flying through the hoop S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png Bulk Biceps flying up to Fluttershy S4E24.png Bulk Biceps gives Fluttershy horseshoe baton S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Spike -shall do the honor of singing- S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor -they only play the anthem for the winner- S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Rainbow Dash shocked and Fluttershy cringing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей